Carl Surran
Carl Surran (played by Kevin Henderson) is a family physician in Atlantic City, New Jersey. His patients include the rich and powerful of the city and he counts among them Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson, Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson, former treasurer Louis "The Commodore" Kaestner, former Sheriff Ethan Thompson and Emily Schroeder. In the first season he diagnoses The Commodore with arsenic poisoning, treats Eli following a gunshot wound and treats Ethan for a broken hip. In the second season he diagnoses Emily with polio, treats Nucky for a gunshot wound and treats The Commodore for a stroke. Nucky also provides him with a license to sell medicinal alcohol. Biography Season 1 Surran treats Ethan Thompson when he breaks his hip falling at his home. Ethan's son the Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson, Deputy Halloran and Dr Surran have splinted his right leg and are preparing to lift him from the floor. Ethan grumbles constantly as they work. Ethan's other son Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson arrives as Eli pleads with Ethan to let them help. Ethan laughs when he sees Nucky and tells the others to look who is finally visiting. Nucky says that he came as soon as he heard and Eli interjects that he called Nucky’s office but that Nucky was out with a woman. Ethan wonders if this was Mabel and Nucky reminds his father that his wife is dead as the others lift him into a chair. Ethan complains that he was on the floor for five hours and worries that he might have lost a leg if Eli had not found him. Nucky thanks Surran as they carry Ethan out of the room on the chair. Surran has also being seeing Louis Kaestner about his declining health and poor appetite. ("Home") Eli is shot and wounded when the D'Alessio brothers rob Lolly Steinman's casino. At Eli’s house Surran checks his bandages. Nucky enters and June rushes to hug him. He tells her that everything will be fine and Surran adds that they will get Eli back on his feet in time. Nucky asks them to give him a moment with Eli. ("Hold Me in Paradise") Season 2 Surran treats Commodore Louis Kaestner following a stroke. He describes his symptoms as right sided paralysis and apoplexy. He recommends rest and allows the Commodore to be cared for at home by Gillian Darmody. ("What Does the Bee Do?") Surran treats Nucky Thompson following a gunshot wound to his right hand. He visits Nucky at home to change his dressings and is surprised when Nucky briefly falls asleep. Surran asks if Nucky is alright and he says that he has been sleeping poorly. Surran says that this is to be expected. Nucky looks at his hand and jokes that he has stigmata. Surran laughs and asks Nucky to keep the hand protected. Nucky notes that there are few people who want to shake his hand at the moment. Surran says it is probably slow everywhere since Nucky was injured. Nucky observes that Surran is busy and asks about The Commodore. Surran cites doctor patient confidentiality but Nucky knows that he is not above breaking the rules. Nucky reminds Surran about the medicinal alcohol licence that he arraned. Surran apologises and Nucky begins to give him instructions for next time but they are interrupted by Margaret Schroeder. Margaret is concerned about her daughter, Emily, and asks Surran to check on her next. Emily is feverish with reduced appetite. Margaret leaves and as Surran goes to follow Nucky tells him to remember who his friends are. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Surran examines Emily while Teddy eats in the next room. Margaret anxiously waits for the doctor’s findings while Owen Sleater drinks a cup of coffee. Surran announces that Emily’s temperature is 99.8 and asks Margaret to call him in the event that she spikes a fever. Margaret wonders if it was something Emily ate. The housemaid Katy comes in and suggests that Emily over-exerted herself on a trip to the lake. Surran believes that it is likely to be a virus that is going around. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Surran is called back to see Emily when she develops bilateral lower limb paralysis and paraesthesia. He assesses her and forms a working diagnosis of polio. He has her admitted to the care of Edward Holt at the Atlantic City Children’s Hospital. He accompanies Margaret to the hospital and supports her while Emily has a lumbar puncture. ("Battle of the Century") She is formally diagnosed with spinal polio when her cerebrospinal fluid results become available. ("Georgia Peaches") She is discharged after several weeks in the hospital. Her paralysis is thought to be permanent and she is fitted with leg braces to aid her in regaining independent mobility. ("Under God's Power She Flourishes") Relationships *Ethan Thompson: Patient, broken hip (died of myocardial infarction) (deceased) *Louis Kaestner: Patient, arsenic poisoning and stroke (murdered) *Nucky Thompson: Patient, gunshot victim, bootlegging supplier (deceased) *Eli Thompson: Patient, gunshot victim *Emily Schroeder: Patient, polio sufferer *Margaret Schroeder: Patient's relative *Teddy Schroeder: Patient's relative *Edward Holt: Colleague, medical director of the Atlantic City Children’s Hospital Appearances Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Atlantic City Category:Recurring Characters Category:Health workers